the start of the new reality
by Darveystories
Summary: Harvey shows donna just how much he loves her after working late the whole week. Includes an amazing first date and the return of one mike ross.
1. Chapter 1

She had been standing against the handle of his office door for around 5 minutes until his head rose from his stack of work. The only thing lighting his office was the small, golden shaded desk lamp on his table.

"Hey beautiful, how long have you been standing there"

"Long enough to know that your going to be working late tonight "she says with a hushed tone.

She makes her way into his office and turns the corner of his desk. He stands and places his hands home on her waist where her red satin dress slips along his fingers. They stand in each other's embrace until he plants a sweet kiss against her lips. "I'm sorry, it's just this case is…."

"It's ok Harvey, don't worry, I just don't want you getting yourself too tired" she says whispering quietly against him.

"Oh yeah, why's that" he says with a mischievous grin

She pulls back for a second,

"Does everything I say have to have a relation to sex?"

"Oh come on, like that wasn't what you were implying"

"Hey I actually have some self control mister, maybe you should take some hints"

Donnas attempt at feigning anger comes off lightly when Harvey pulls her closer into a tantalising kiss. Normally she would not allow this at work, but it was way after hours and the only people on the floor would be them. He runs his right hand along the edge of her cheek and brushes his thumb over her mouth.

"As much as I would love to carry this on, I really have to finish this before tomorrow" he brings his hand to the fall of her waist once again.

"I know, I just miss you is all" she sighs sweetly, their noses still brushing.

"Hey, how about I take you on a date tomorrow night?"

"Harvey, as much as I would LOVE to go on a date with you tomorrow, you already have so much going on here, don't feel like you have to."

"Donna, the only think I got going on tomorrow night, is you." His admission sounding similar to something he once told her many years ago – she falls back into his arms humming her answer against a kiss on his lips"

She places her hands on his chest at the realisation that maybe she didn't have self control.

"I should go before you aren't able to do **any** work "

He brings her head forward and places a soft kiss against her forehead, whilst whispering a quiet 'I love you'

The action makes donnas lips curl up in a smile.

"I'll see you at home"

Before he let's go, he gently tugs back on her arm. "Hey Donna, wear the green dress tomorrow"

"Why's that" Donna smirks

"Because as much as I can't wait to have it on the floor, you look absolutely gorgeous in it" his words make her cheeks turn bright red as she bows her head. How were they able to go so long without whispering I love you's and cheeky responses to each other, she will never know"

"I love you" she whispers before escaping the room.

The morning after, Donna woke up to the feel of cold sheets next to her. She vaguely heard him come home late last night. She could hear him rummaging around in the bathroom; turning to her clock displaying 6:30, she knew he would be dressed already and was letting her sleep in. Her senses are awoken when his cologne reaches her nose, signalling his approach.

"Morning" he plants a kiss against her lips, intending for it to be short and sweet but Donna wasn't having it. She pulls him closer with her right hand behind his neck, playing with his short strands of hair. He allows the kiss to go on for another minute before pulling away. His lips linger by her mouth. The action makes donna whine in to his lips. "I'm sorry Donna"

"for what " she questions even though she knew the answer, she was _donna _after all.

"We have been together for what, 6 days, and I feel like I'm constantly leaving you, Louis has me working 100 things in every direction when what I'd rather be doing is making up for lost time with yo…" his voice is cut of by her searing kiss, they both relax into it for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of each other, before Donna pulls away. "Harvey, we have the rest of our lives to make up for lost time, anyway, the reason you are working late is because I put the firm in a horrible position. If anyone should be apologising it should be me!"

"Donn.."

"Let me finish" she says softly.

"Harvey, I know we have a lot to make up for but right now, I'm just enjoying the fact that I can wake up knowing you will be there and go to sleep knowing that you love me. To me, that's all that counts so tonight we will have a great time on this surprise date you are taking me on, and we will enjoy every night together after that." He looks at her with glassy eyes and the sweetest of smiles on his lips – only she could make him smile like that.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" he quietly says with his lips just above her ear, kissing a goodbye into her hair.

"See you work" she says as he rises from the bed, straightening his suit.

He winks back at her which makes her heart flutter. How come after all these years, a small action could give her butterflies.

They cross paths at work maybe once or twice but always in a professional capacity around other people, much to Harvey's dismay. He texts her making sure she was still on for tonight

"hey babe, I'll come by your place around 7:30, I miss you"

His messages give her goosebumps as she has a smiled sprawled right across her face.

"Lemme guess, Harvey sent you a message" her head rises to the mystery voice. Samantha walks in to donna's office with an amused look on her face.

"How could you tell"

"Oh please, you face glows about 500 times brighter _every_ time you think about him!"

"It does not"

"Ohh it sure does"

"…..ok fine" she quickly gives in as she knows she won't win this argument. It's true, he made her happier than anyone she had ever been with.

"anyway, is there something I can help you with?" she says, placing her phone back into her draw, wiping the grin off her face.

"yeah I was just wondering, did you know a _Mike Ross _well"

Donna lets a small laugh with a very amused expression.

"excuse me" she questions the blond

"Yeah it's just he is the new opposing council on the Anders case, and I thought if anyone knew anyone it would be you, people say he's a tough one to beat"

"wow I am very surprised you don't know who he is?"

"Why, should i?"

"He is Roberts son in law!" She exclaims with much enthusiasm, partly due to the fact that Samantha didn't know him and partly because if they were working a case together, he would be back around New York for a while.

'He is going to have a field day with this one' she thought to herself as the thought of Harvey crept up in her mind.

"THAT'S mike Ross! As in the fraud mike Ross!"

"Well, ex-fraud but yeah"

"Wow, well knowing that he learnt at the foot of Harvey doesn't exactly put me at ease, but I'm hoping to settle any way so it should be amicable"

"I hope so, there has been enough drama around here" she looks down with a newfound expression "actually Samantha.."

"Look Donna I know what your gonna say, you have already apologised plenty of times, it's water under the bridge. Besides, Robert had his own issues to work out too, so all is good."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that"

Donna left work early in order to get ready for her date. She looked in the mirror, knowing she looked amazing whilst topping up her deep maroon lipstick. Her emerald green dress hugged every accent of her figure and dropped to the place just above her knee. She knew the slit on the left leg would drive Harvey crazy all night."

She gathered her things when she heard the doorbell. The sound of her heels approaching the door from behind. She opened the door to see Harvey's face drop at the sight of her.

"Hey…. **Wow**." He brought his right hand up to his heart whilst the left pulled at her waist. "Donna, you look … amazing" he kisses her left cheek, knowing she would kill him if he ruined her lipstick.

"Thank you Harvey" she says with a small blush in her cheeks.

"my stylist did tell me to wear this dres last night in fact" she giggles

"ooo, I bet he is incredibly handsome?" he says with a smirk plastered on his face

"You _do _look incredibly handsome, mister" she says pulling at his tie whilst still being locked in his embrace.

"Hey, are you flirting with me Miss Paulsen?"

"And what if I was, Mr specter" she replies with a coy smile

"I'd say you better stop if you want me to make it through to dinner"

"I guess I will have to resist myself as I am starving"

"you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse"

"So where are you taking me?" She questions hoping to break him.

"Donna, don't you know the definition of a surprise?"

"Oh, come on, I hate not knowing things!"

"Oh, I know" she says to himself

"Hey, I heard that, I'll have you know it's my ability of knowing things that helps you stay alive"

"Touché" he replies, knowing he can never out-win this woman.

Harvey had an amazing date planned the entire week. He brought out the diamond theatre in New York (Donnas' favourite to visit when she was a child) and got the actors from the best broadway shows to act out a compilation of donnas favourite Shakespeare plays – Romeo and Juliet- the merchant of Venice- the tempest. Along side this, he had planned an amazing meal from the top Michelin chef whilst watching the play. Donna has been blowing him away since the day he met her, so for once, he wanted to repay the favour.

"Harvey, is covering my eyes really necessary"

"Donna, do you ever do as your told"

"No"

"Really, I hadn't noticed" he says with a jokingly sarcastic tone.

Before she could come back with a rebuttal, he releases his hand from her eyes and watched her face light up.

"Ohh my.."

"Harvey what , wh…"

The golden stage lights had lit up the theatre, making it look absolutely magical. The royal red colour of the stage seating did nothing to calm the mood of the place. It felt alive yet it was only them there (well, them and the actors)

The actors began their plays as soon as she got in – she knew what they were performing from the very beginning – she was a Shakespeare fan after all.

"Harvey Specter, I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I do you right now. I can't believe you did this for me"

"Donna, for years now you have taken my breathe away, made plans for me and done everything you could to make my life better. But now, that's my job, I'm gonna make every day just as special as this night and just as special as you make my life"

Donna pulls him in for a bruising kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck whilst his hands encircle her waist pulling her closer. Slowly breaking the kiss, he leads Donna to her seat. He had a special layout, their seats were like a sofa facing the stage, it had golden rims and a spiral design. They were able to lay out across the sofa in each other's embrace. Their food was brought to them throughout night.

After watching for almost an hour, Donna brought her left arm to hold Harvey's and lent her head against his left shoulder, thanking him for the amazing night as they continued to watch in awe. He brought his left arm around her back and drew circles along her arm whilst kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Donna"

They came out the theatre with joyous grins plastered on their face. The cold air blew against Harvey as he had given Donna his jacket

– ever the gentlemen -

He spots ray upon leaving and gently pushes Donna against the car. She had never looked more beautiful as she did now. Her eyes became glassy as Harvey kissed her lips.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Harvey asked with concern laced through his voice

She caressed his cheek with her left hand as she began to say "I'm just so happy, tonight wa… you are… everything was just amazing!"

"Thank you, Harvey, you truly did surprise me!"

"It was my pleasure, gorgeous"

The returned to Harvey's apartment where they spent the rest of the night making up for lost time.

**Hey guys so this is my first ever fic so I hope you like it! Been a fan of reading fics for SO long, I thought i'd take a shot at writing one!**

**Hoping to write another chapter within the next week to see Mikes reaction to Harvey and Donna as I miss him so much! **

**please leave a review and tell me if something is wrong. THANK YOU x**


	2. Chapter 2

They went to work together this morning, Harvey was reluctant to keep his hands off her as soon as they left the confines of the hallway and walked in to the office lift, his hands were all over her, face, sides, hips, kissing her (as he had to wait 10 hours to do so again) until the bell went and the doors opened. They carried on their routine, acting as if nothing had happened and continued to go to their offices, both of them with smirks along their faces.

Harvey could sense Louis walking behind him as he entered his office. "Yes, Louis, what can I help you with, don't tell me, your cat died, no no wait, your dictaphone phone died?"

Louis sarcastically chuckled of the remarks and continued with a serious face.

"Harvey, is there something that you need to tell me?" Louis asks with a questioning face.

"Oh about the Nixon case, yep I'm all over it," he says but gets the feeling that isn't what he was asking.

"Um no. I was thinking you could explain why you and Donna arrived to work together this morning, and…. Why your lips are the colour of a red lip balm." Harvey is left dead in his tracks, he wants to laugh and tell Louis but he promised Donna they would keep it to themselves for as long as possible.

"Louis, I don't have red lip balm on my lips _and_ I went to pick Donna up because it was a cold morning and we went to get breakfast, as we have done, many times" He was sure that Louis was believing him as his facial expression turned from questioning to accepting.

"Right, I guess I believe you, I mean you two getting together would mean you were somehow touched by the hand of God and opened your eyes!" his slightly sarcastic tone made Harvey slightly annoyed.

"Louis that's enough, if there is nothing else then just go please, I've got work to do"

"Hey babe, I'm free at one if you want t…" Donna walks in to Harvey's office, head buried in a file until she looks up, realising who was there.

'Oh shit' she mumbled to herself.

"Ok Harvey, so if you just told me that you and Donna aren't together then why did she just come in and call you babe? Hmm?" His face was very amused, knowing that he had caught them both.

Donna nods her head at Harvey, indicating for him to tell Louis the truth, he _was_ managing partner after all.

"Ok Louis yes, me and Donna _are together." _He says, unable to hide the smile creeping up in his face.

"I'm sorry Louis, I told Harvey not to tell anyone because I wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit but I guess Samantha already found out so it wouldn't hurt for you to know too."

Donna came to stand beside Harvey; before either of them could say anything else, Louis pulled them tightly in to a big hug which elicited a strange noise from Harvey.

"I couldn't be happier for you guys, congratulations!"

"Thanks Louis" they say in unison with muffled voices; Louis' grip making it hard for them to breathe.

"Ok, that's enough, some of us actually have work to do" Harvey said, removing him self from Louis' _embrace as quickly as possible _

"See you guys later, we must do a double date sometime" and with that statement he was gone.

"Ok promise me we will never ever ever go on a double date with them!" Donna just laughed and nodded then proceeded to pour herself a drink.

"Bit early don't you think, hasn't even gone mid day yet?" He raised his head from a folder giving Donna a side ways glance.

"Just got a lot going on is all" she said taking a drink from his glass. They were stood on the far end of Harvey's office; he tried to take advantage of the fact that they couldn't really be seen.

"Well, maybe I can help _relieve the pressure?"_ He comments whilst holding her face with his left hand, placing a kiss against her lips as they move against each other. He began to kiss her deeper, knowing she would stop him too soon.

"WHAT THE HELL!" They immediately break their kiss at the noise of an intruder in the office.

"JUST because I move across the country DOES NOT MEAN you guys don't tell me you are TOGETHER!" the younger lawyer exclaims in sheer annoyance.

" Oh my goodness, I think I need a drink."

Harvey and Donna begin laughing, his left arm was draped around her waist still as her left hand was pressed against his chest, both turning to face Mike."

"Mike, what are you doing here, we missed you Buddy."

"He is the opposition on the Anders case, Samantha told me about it yesterday" Donna says gently, watching as Mike grabbed a seat to sit down. Still in shock

"Oh and it didn't occur to you to tell me" Harvey says unamused,

"Well," she draws herself closer, "we didn't get much time for talking when we got home last night" she says with a coy smile.

"Oh for goodness sake guys, save the talk for outside the office please. Also, someone please fill in the gaps, how, when, where!"

They walk away from each other and they move more central in his office, they sit down beside Mike and begin to explain,

"Well Mike, it's been about a week, I had a tough case last week that put everything into perspective for me, and well, it led me to see that no matter what, Donna was all I needed." He says, giving her a sweet smile as he turns his face.

"Well Harvey, I'm extremely happy for you but first things first…. A WEEK! You called me 4 days ago and couldn't tell me?!" Donna began to laugh at Mikes enjoyment and enthusiasm to their relationship,

"secondly, wasn't I the one who put things into perspective for you, last year, half my job was telling you to get your head out of your ass and be with Donna!"

"It was?" Donna asks, 'him and Harvey spoke about me' she thought to herself.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Yes Mike that's true, but the truth is, last year I was in such a mess that I would have messed everything up; I've been working on my self more and more to become a better person and a better man for Donna, and for me, the time was right last week; sure we have had plenty of opportunities but we are here now and that's all that matters." Harveys admission makes Donna leave a chaste kiss against his Lips (even though they were right in office viewpoint) she gently stroked his hand which was placed just above her knee as they sat.

" well then, to you guys," he says raising his glass in the air before taking a quick swig. "I better go find this Samantha and close my case."

"I'll walk you out," Donna tells Harvey she will see him at lunch as she leaves the office with Mike.

"I really am happy for you Donna, you know I've been rooting for you since day one" he says as they walk down the halls

"Thank you pup, I really appreciate" she turns to give Mike a much needed hug, "we miss you around here" she whispers quietly beside him.

"We miss you guys too" he replies, both acknowledging each other's remarks as they step away from each other and continue to walk.

"Talking of couples, how's my favourite Girl?"

"She is excellent; back at home holding up the firm in Seattle, she misses you guys a lot, she was planning on coming over too but got caught with a case and she couldn't leave so…"

"I understand" Donna says, upset at the fact she hasn't seen her in so long.

" so Donna I gotta ask, what did.. "

"What did Harvey say?" She finishes off his sentence fit him.

"after the hearing at night, he came by my place and I opened the door. He said nothing but I could just see on his face that something had changed, he was calm and determined at the same time, I just knew. Then I took a few steps back and he kissed me. It was the best 'third' first kiss ever. The rest is history."

"Wow, Harvey specter did something right."

They both chuckled as they reached Samantha's office, Donna introduced the pair and let them get on with their work. She returned to her desk waiting for her clock to read one so she could see her love again. Yep, she had become _that_ person.


End file.
